wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Viola Havencloud
Viola dé Feúxxe (Vi-oh-la duh Foo) is a former Con-artist that employs Hypnotism during her work. She is somewhat of a Robin Hood, conning the rich and snobbish and giving the money gained to the poor and needy. (After she has taken her payment, that is) Her alignment is Chaotic Good. "SUBMIT!" Story so far (( Watered down... alot. )) Before & After First War: The House of Dé Feúxxe was a wealthy house of Nobles from Stormwind, however when the Orcs attacked and destroyed it most of them were killed, and their finances lost. Viola was found on the streets of Stormwind and placed in an Orphanage, being well looked after. She spent only a few months in the Orphanage, when the Noble Ordel dé Feúxxe adopted her. The matron found it strange, a Noble coming into one of the poorest of Orphanages to seek out a child, but he said he needed an Heir; and his Wife had left him recently so one would be hard to find. He wanted a good look at all the Children, not just those in the richer Orphanages - because Ordel believed money doesn't make the man, he often did whatever he could to help the Poor. Her only attribute was seemingly to play stringed instruments, to which she liked doing as a child. Ordel had heard words of a green skinned horde of monsters descending upon the City, and so he fled with his new Daughter - going to live in the Countryside, secluded, where he could teach her the mysterious arts of Hypnotism that he himself practised. Second War As the Horde enroached further into the countryside and tightened their grip, the duo were forced to flee further North to Lordaeron. Ordel would then start to teach (and use) her to Con people, as he would set his sights on restoring his family's wealth. Continuing to learn Hypnotism, as well as Alchemy and how to pitch a sale, Viola would follow and help him in these acts (Being only young) Ordel started to teach her the tricks of the trade; learning her how to be a Hypnotist just like her foster-father and learning how to trick crowds into falsehoods. They started travelling between Human cities and villages, being somewhat of a double-team in ill-ly gaining goods. Hillsbrad Viola, at the age of 9, visited Hillsbrad after her father had to deal with some business. She displayed a much different personality, hating the rich and being rather uncontrollable. Her accent failed miserably, too. She met Romeo Havencloud, understanding there is some sort of secret being kept from her. Kidnapped by the local Bandits, she got rather beaten and bruised along with Tanis. This is also where she learnt her 'signature' spell; Arcane Chains, from a cool old wizard named Charlie da Mage. After being rescued by militia, she was slowly healed. The kick to her skull seemed to damage something inside, and she acted rather differently from then on. Third War During their travels, their stagecoach was attacked by a ravenous Worgen. She fainted during the conflict but was told that her Papa repelled it using his trusty pistol. Ordel was eventually executed in Lordaeron, after they found out about his con arts. Luckily, Viola was pulled from the chopping block by her foster-mother; stating that the only thing keeping them apart was her husband. Ordel's Wife began to teach Viola how to be 'proper', and then eventually they would place both of their sums together and she would travel to Stormwind to restore the Nobility of the dé Feúxxe; her foster-mother having much faith in her abilities of persuasion and cunning. Present Returning to her 'hometown' of Stormwind, she set to work... befriending a black cat that she most creatively named Onyx yet still using her foster-father's methods to stay atop the seemingly endless sea of beggars. Now, she is a seasoned Hypnotist and Con-artist... however also displaying a rather kind heart to those she finds truly needy. She met a Human with white hair called Jemaine, whom she grew rather fond of over time, along with a dancer named Candy Wood. From the first few days in Stormwind, she was attemptedly mugged at gunpoint, however she was saved by Jemaine and Candy. She hypnotised the mugger into giving her half of his wealth, along with giving the remainder of it to the needy. Also spying on a Half-Elf named Tanis, they talked for a while but was of no interest and so went seperate ways. She eventually tried to rob Gabriel, knowing the name Gabriel Renn as a criminal's name, she succeeded with stealing half of his wealth and escaping his wrath as he broke free of her Hypnosis, only for him to find her later in Stormwind and proceed to almost crush her throat with his gauntlets, taking back double of what she stole. Viola met Talis, and they exchanged views on the Corruption in Stormwind, along with him telling her the reason he's branded a criminal. Stating she had heard a lot of good things about him, she decided to help him escape. She went to Booty Bay in order to fix her broken Pendulem, and met up with Talis along with a strange Forsaken. Being the first Undead she has ever seen, she made him sign her autograph book; he signed it R. This Forsaken kept pestering her for a glass of wine, so instead she hypnotised him to give her the bottle. Her and Talis both took a toast to good luck, before being knocked out by the wine's contents. Waking up in a bed feeling strange and with a R printed on her tummy, she was told by the Elf that apparently carried her back about what this Forsaken had done. She could only remember a black shade, although the R was the same as the autograph done by the Forsaken earlier... So she knows what he looks like. On her way to Dustwallow Marsh with Jemaine, they were ambushed by a Troll. The Troll Warrior had a natural resistance to her hypnotism and could smell out her illusions, so she was naturally defeated. Jemaine went psycho yet still failed, she was nearly hauled off by the Troll if it wasn't for timely interference from a Guard. Dalaran Her and Jemaine ventured into a portal found in Theramore, arriving in Dalaran. She was incredibly excited and happy to be in possibly the most famous city in the world, until the next day she was told she couldn't leave and had to fight Dragons. Obviously being scared of the beasts she had read so much about, she spent most of the encounters hiding behind rubble... however she struck a (to her) vital blow on one of the Dragons, shooing a Flare into the eyes of Cyanigosa, allowing her to be taken down with greater ease. After the battle, she has realised that even these mighty wyrms; being described in her books as the greatest of creations could be felled, and has gained more confident and distrustful of what she reads. For finding Archmage Koreln's book, he gifted her with a tome on Advanced Hypnotism, which studied thoroughly. Continuing with the apparent series of unfortunate events since leaving Stormwind, her and a group came across a few Ethereals. She hid behind a tree in order to not be involved, yet was teleported into some kind of electrocutor as a hostage. Being Division Six, they charged at the Ethereals and she got electropowned, and then they proceeded to jump into the electrisity themselves... Yeah... After having her skin charred, her brain damaged and organs messed up, she was seen to by a team of healers; the physical damage being mostly healed. However, her mind had been damaged and she couldn't concentrate on anything - not even being able to drink a glass of water without spilling it over herself (much to horde amusement), she couldn't form sentences properly or even focus on people's appearence.. Romeo once again tried to have his way with Viola and Candy, yet the situation was turned on it's head when Candy stunned him, before he was knocked out by Viola's Hypnotism. She tied him up and then began a very complicated Hypnotism technique. Although after a while, nearing the end of the day she decided to free Romeo, not being able to stay angry at one person for so long. He responded to this by cutting her throat, a nearby Draenei Paladin quickly healed it, yet she was carried off to an inn by Jemaine. As she was apparently dying, she told Jemaine she had simply had enough of everything. She revealed a Scroll previously prepared, most likely knowing Romeo would try to kill her, and opened it's power, summoning a perfect replica of herself... yet dead. She dyed her hair blonde and took on a new name for the time being, atleast until Malygos had been defeated, Isola Imogene. However, Log'toir start to let it accidentally slip out... and so she had no choice other than to hypnotise him into forgetting that she was Viola. She eventually told Jale, after Jale kept opening up to her ( Viola felt rather awkward ), and then started to work on Romeo. Disguising herself as a Forsaken, she started to try and gain his trust and once again made an agreement with him... however this was interrupted when Jale and a Gnome arrested Romeo under rather bad evidence. She protested to the arrest, wanting herself to take down Romeo for revenge, yet he was eventually taken in. She helped during the Nexus, striking a good blow against Incendius and being almost drowned by the Water Fury, eventually apparently slaying Malygos with the others. She earned Alexstrasza's Signature after this, happily. She met Calia Menethil in the Stormwind Keep, and was rather confused by the Princess' un-Princesslike attitude. Apparently the books she had read for so long were not as accurate as first believed. Kelian also attempted to assassinated Jale Auris, but was quickly stopped and 'persuaded' into submission. Eventually going to Dragonblight to support the offensive once again, she started to change and talk to this Calia more and more. A Dark Voice continued to whisper to her, driving her insane for a short period of time, to which she attacked many people and burnt off Kelian's face with a molotov. Following this event, to which it was actually revealed that Malorna was behind the whispers, she went into a deep sleep for a few days; being kept alive by the Princess she tried to kill. Viola finally came to the conclusion that she was not ready for romance, as she couldn't bear to watch people get hurt for her, and tried to tell Jemaine this by describing herself as undeserving and evil, he would not accept this - she hypnotised him into forgetting all about her. Following this she swore to help Calia restore Lordaeron, or whatever her goals were, revealing her 'powers' to the Princess, and soon met Tanis Greenbranch once again. They formed somewhat of a sibling-esque relationship. During her Coma, she developed a way to mimic the Voice and 'control' people through mind control, whispering into their heads commands, coupled with mental torture and the word 'SUBMIT'. Her first test of this was to make Tanis kiss a male guard, much to her amusement. The young Hypnotist found a great love for driving things, practicing this in the Carrion Fields with Siege Engines. As Tanis and Calia, in her eyes, started to fall in love, Tanis joined the Scarlet Crusade to possibly be with her more and she started to despair. Viola revealed that she has always been lonely, and hates it. No resolve has been found to this, however, as when a rather incompetent lesbian Scarlet started to try and befriend her with inappropriate gestures and physical contact, after a while she simply broke and mentally tortured the poor girl to leave her alone, getting rather beat up in the process. Deciding that being alone was some form of punishment for controlling people, she left it at that and went off to think, plan, scheme or whatever other words can describe it whilst the rest dealt with Naxxramas. Storm Peaks and Yogg-Saron. She was constantly being talked to by a new Voice. It sounded the same as the last one, yet.. something felt different about it. It's commands were different, it's personality was seemingly non-existant. It ordered Viola and a group of others to go North, to the Storm Peaks, and so they obeyed. They ventured up the snowy mountains that seemed to stretch into forever, coming into contact with Harpies, Val'kyr, Iron Dwarves, Sons of Hodir and even a Titanic Watcher named Creteus. Eventually reaching some form of cave, they snuck inside for shelter and found some form of runic circle around a pool. In the middle of this pool was a light green ore, literally oozing. Like a moth attracted to light, she slowly approached and touched it; after which the God of Death claimed she was now bound to him, by merging with his blood she was subject to his will. Together, they would save the universe from decimation. Not being able to ignore such a delightful offer, and the general sense of this Voice, she began to follow his shady commands to release the 'benign deity' from his imprisonment by Iron Dwarves; the enemies of the Horde and Alliance. It told her she, as his 'Herald', had to gather the 'Chosen'; marked by his speech and guidance. At the stead of the Alliance and Horde armies, they would free him. They met the Sons of Hodir, speaking with their peaceful King, who gave them entry for a price: the Titan Mechanism granted to them by Creteus. Their journey continued, eventually being captured by the Iron Dwarves and forced to work in a mining cave, her illusion finally dispersed and the Noble was left vulnerable. Suddenly, however, the Dwarves lowered their weapons and saluted her.. before walking off. Finally, they entered an Earthen Camp; meeting Karir and Glalin. Continuing to the outskirts of Ulduar, the Voice informed her that they were not strong enough yet, her using illusions and confusion to the best of her ability to force her allies to retreat. They would return.. eventually... Wrathgate. Having been following the Alliance Military, she wished to help them as much as possible, she somehow found herself in the Assault on Wrathgate. After the short battle and confrontation with Arthas, Putress and his insurgents attacked with the Forsaken Blight. Viola did not manage to escape in time, suffering intensive acidic skin burns. Her skin was literally red, burnt and mutilated. Alexstrasza saved her from death and gave her mild healing, coupled with healing from practically ever healer in Fordragon Hold, she managed to survive. Noillaz is appearing atleast once a day to help with her recovery, but will she be the same? Who knows. One thing we do know, however, is that the top half of her armor has been destroyed by the acidic blight. Obviously, she is not going to walk around topless, and so has decided to invest in a new set of armor. Whilst this is being made, she has decided that - when she has recovered - she will start to train to try and wear plate to use one of the many high-quality Knight armor available. Obviously, the plate will be enchanted by Viola to weigh less and she is beginning to tinker with an ordinary sword using Engineering to try and improve it. This is the third time ruin has fallen on Viola due to a Forsaken and she has garnered a great hatred from them, most likely built up from the previous times. Alliance vs Horde She tends to stay out of the Alliance vs Horde conflict, not wanting to see so much death spilled pointlessly. However, in a battle against the Forsaken she will gladly help to bring the mutts to justice. Another has befallen Viola's Hypnotism; Commander Cody. After apparently allying a Forsaken/Demon and allowing it to supply the Alliance with medical supplies, she Hypnotised him into agreeing with her commands that include 'Please, Cody'. She feels guilty for this, though, due to it being selfish to do such a thing for her own needs. She seems to be slowly breaking down, her sanity beginning to weaken... occasionally dissapearing from sight into secluded locations to 'think'; where she would talk to herself and seemingly discuss her moral issues about Hypnotism with herself. She is also concious of this, and hopes it will not progress into anything more. Her personality seems to be splintering. Viola met Demetri, eventually hypnotising him accidentally into becoming a slave. She literally broke down after realising this, which allowed him to escape and take his revenge. His words seemed to affect her more than his attacks, however, picking apart her morals. She broke down after this, too.. yet has found a resolution to avoid her own unbareable guilt by planning to swear allegience to a now-changed group which shares the same goals as her; equality in Stormwind. The Defias Brotherhood. But first.. she had to help whom she is bound to, perhaps not needing to go so far as previously thought. Viola's also having moodswings, drastically changing from happy, guilty and joking to angry, sarcastic and scheming - some could describe it as actually 'evil', yet she would never go so far. Voldrune / First kill. After previously viewing what had happened to those who are captured by the Vrykul, she was rather edgy about fighting them.. but these nerves soon dissapeared when she got into a Siege Tank, helping Fargus hold back the hordes of angry beasts and supporting comrades. The battle went disastrously, though, as they were surrounded by Vrykul; Cody being punctured like a pincusion by Thane Eriksson. Viola received a smack to the head, mirroring what had happened 9 years ago, and began to become slightly delirious. Tanis and Sergei were captured by the Vrykul as the rest retreated yet she wouldn't let something as horrific as Vrykul torture happen to her best and only friend; quickly formulating a plan on how to rescue them through what she had seen in the Storm Peaks. With a Val'kyr illusion, a well-placed guess and the right words, she convinced a Vrykul to carry them outside of the city limits (narrowly avoiding her death by Flamebringer). They seemed already injured and, after seeing what the beasts had done to Sybil and Garrow, her delirious thinking lead to her tricking the Vrykul before turning and shooting him in the head. It managed to bite her shin through the illusion before dying, though, yet she had just killed something. Angrily staring at the pair and bleeding, she collapsed from both physical and psychological issues. At the time, she justified it as 'something that had to be done for the greater good'. I mean, 'those beasts were savages! Did you see what they did to the others..'. But, after regaining her sense, she isn't so sure she did the right thing. thumb|300px|right Class History / Abilities / Info. Magicians, gypsies, and performers, all have been able to dawn the Hypnotist combat class. Specializing in Trickery and Illusionary, the Hypnotist likely would never place their real selves in a battle! Yes, the Hypnotist masters in creating illusions of himself, or others around him, even objects. Dawning from the Human performers in Goldshire, the Hypnotists have quickly been scouted into the military and spread across Azeroth. Specialized officers, they are extraordinary at confusing enemies, and sneaking around. Able cloak themselves in invisibility, quickly create smoke bombs and other trickery tools, and create illusions of themselves, or others, the hypnotist is an enemy not to be reckoned with. Although, they are not known for their raw strength, the hynotist can turn what would seem to be a war, into simply soldiers standing around and dreaming the war all day long. Extremely difficult to capture, let alone kill, the hypnotists roam the land, using their skills to steal, lie, and make ammusement of their enemies confusion. Though their extraordinary ability is thought to be simply magic tricks, it would actually be a combination. With a little bit of arcane magic, skills with tinkering, and perhaps even some alchemical skills, the hypnotist proves to have an amazing plethora of skills and abilities Hypnotists are mainly a arcane magic using class. They can make mirror images, illusions, shackle enemies with arcane shackles or a slow spell. They also are masters of engineering and alchemy, so they also benefit from smoke bombs, perhaps even some small guns and trinkets. They tend not to use very offensive magic like bolts, waves, explosions, and that sort. They specialize in subduing their enemy without actually hurting them, via mind control, confusion, immbolizing, etc etc. Extremely advanced Hypnotists also can lean towards a sort of 'mimic' type battle style, where they can use mirror-magic, you can call it, to mimic their opponents movements, spells, reactions, etc. Their a very cunning and tactical class to play. Though, their still deadly, their not ones for direct battle. For example, with enough illusion, confusion, and a small dagger, a hypnotist can easily place their opponents in a tight spot. Signatures Viola keeps a small black book with her at all times, containing the signatures of all famous or noteworthy people she's met. Here is the list so far, being updated as it goes in chronological order: Arthas Menethil, Jaina Proudmoore, Ordel dé Feúxxe, Kel'Thuzad. Nat Pagle, Nathanos Marris, F. Banks (Fairfbanks), A. Doan (Arcanist Doan), Alexandros Mograine, Tirion Fordring, Brigitte Abbendis, Isillien, Kulthar (thumb mark, he can't write), Anthias Delorlai, Mushi Swiftpaw, R (Romeo), Talis, Zallion, Garrock Dae'mash, Rhonin Redhair, Aylana Everchain, Salenthrial Voidheart, Salen, Vun'dau the Talking Talbuk, Jale Auris, Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, Calia Menethil, Greatfather Winter, Puffy (Alive Snowman), Bouldercrag the Rockshaper, Marina Shelley, Eligor Dawnbringer, Grizzlow of the Bilgewater, Grum and Thol (Grum'thol), Celefos Bearheart. Trivia - She loves literature of all races, and so is good in the languages Common and Thalassian. - She has never killed anything, and hates killing in general. Her first kill was a Vrykul. See: Voldrune / First kill. - She is possibly one of the only people in existence to know that Lightslayers exist, and Romeo's full name. - She cannot take criticisms well, often hanging her head and muttering in sadness when one is given. - She keeps her Hypnotism and general nature hidden. No metagaming please. - She, like her Mother, is talented with enchanting. - She is a good Engineer. - She is a mediocre Alchemist. - Her favourite food are chocolate muffins. Category:Characters